Agents of Lincoln (Series One)
The first series of British science fiction YouTube series Agents of Lincoln is originally due to be broadcast in Late 2016. Shane Wray is to continue his role as Shane from The Shane Adventures, It is unknown who the other two members of his team will be. Lincoln and the surrounding areas consequentially has time cracks all over the city, meaning that anything can come through. Shane has to create a new team to continue saving the world from the alien menace. Series One will consist of six episodes During 2016, Production went quiet for the series and it wasn't until New Years Day 2017 that Shane confirmed that he wanted to get 'the old crew' back together and he hopes if things go to plan, unlike 2016, there should be a 2017 release, but original plans such as episode titles and cast etc... May change a lot until filming starts as Shane has written all episodes from the first block of filming (Episode 1-3). In February 2017, The Series went through its regular check to see if it was still possible, so more things were changed like writers and episode titles but Shane confirms those episodes below to be the final draft and that the series is ready for Pre production. In April 2017, A Pilot Episode simply confirmed 'The Pilot' was confirmed and a synopsis was given: 'Shane may look human but on the inside is a man who is from the stars and his friend, Also from the stars and although being technically from the same planet they don't see eye to eye that often so when a new threat arrives on Earth, Shane's Friend asks him to assist, Will they put their differences aside before the Earth becomes the playground of a new threat. The episode is said to only be made to see if the series could be a hit or not, if it gets a good response then Series 1 will be filmed. 'The Pilot' will lead into the Series 1 Opener 'New Beginnings' and is written by Shane Wray and directed by Michael Scott Episode Details *SPOILER WARNING* Episode 1 titled 'New Beginnings' will be what Shane describes as 'The Pilot Episode, but its the first episode in the series at the same time' it will feature around Shane trying to build a new team after the disbanding of 'The Squad', No villain is confirmed for the episode yet. This episode is a follow on of 'The Pilot' Episode 2 titled 'Full Circle' is kind of a reboot of Doctor Who's version of the Full Circle story in The E Space Trilogy only it would be on Earth, The enemy for this episode is known, at this point in time, as The Marsh who is a disembodied entity that escaped from one of the Judoon's Swamp Planet Prisons and when someone makes contact with it, they become its servant. Episode 6 titled 'The End of Chapter One' was going to feature an alien that feeds off people's confessions to allow it to be in solid form on Earth and feed off more people's confessions in a bid to make world peace, if someone tells the creature the opposite of a confession its time in solid form will decrease. This was moved to Episode 3 and given a new title 'Sins of the Past' it will still feature the same plot as the original series finale. Agents of Lincoln Team Shane Wray as Shane Tommy Vance as Tommy Olly Kenyon as Olly Vance does not know if he will be available for filming but would like to be part of this series. Kenyon also doesn't know if he will be available for filming but would also like to be part of this series Other Cast Josh Beardmore as Jorax TBA as The Marsh (Voice) TBA as The Lincoln Clown TBA as The Nameless TBA as The Confession More To be Announced Note: Josh Beardmore would like to be part of the series, it is the same issue with if hes avaliable for filming Category:Fan Film